KIN
by mimichanMC
Summary: HISTORIA DE GEMSONAS. Ademas de las gemas de cristal algunas otras gemas han quedado perdidas en la tierra, buscándose unas a la otras, esta es la historia de dos obsidianas que se encuentran en el Japón feudal, espero lo disfruten.
_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Obsidiana de Oro es creación de Mara Konako, (gracias por darme la oportunidad de escribir sobre tu gema) y Obsidiana de Oro mía._

 _Fic realizado para el grupo "Fans de Steven Universe Unoficial"_

 _ **Kin**_

El tímido sonido del instrumento de cuerdas flotaba alrededor del ruido normal de la casa de té. La plática de los hombres, a veces con las mesuradas voces que dictaba la buena etiqueta hablando preocupados sobre el levantamiento armado de los bonzos (monjes) y fieles de la secta Ikko, los cuales consiguieron derrotar a Togashi, Señor de Kaga. Otras con las risas estridentes que el sake dejaba filtrar cuando apaga la mesura de ciertos piratas japoneses que estaban allí ese día. Las pisadas deprisa ahogadas por la suave textura de los tatamis (paneles de paja del piso) de las jóvenes sirvientes que iban por la habitación discretamente llevando agua caliente para el té, platos de comida o jarras de sake (licor japonés) nuevas. Suaves risas discretas de las aprendices que acompañaban a los hombres que visitaban la casa de té. Todos aquellos eran los sonidos normales que ocurrían día tras día en esa, la casa de Takahashi sama y muchas otras casas de té famosas de la región.

Pero todo ese ruido se fue acabando cuando las personas vieron salir a una joven con un sencillo kimono rojo, entró cargando una bolsa del mismo color, hizo una reverencia y se sentó en una esquina del salón a armar el shamisen (instrumento de cuerdas japonés) que cargaba, era la señal que todos estaban esperando. Todo el mundo se olvidaba de lo que sea que estuvieran hablando con sus acompañantes, sus bocas no pedían más licor o comida, todos concentrados en el fusuma (puertas japonesas) por el que se dejaba traslucir una figura.

Cuando la delicada mano corrió la puerta corrediza y avanzó dentro de la habitación, a muchos se les cortó la respiración. La mujer que entró vestía un precioso kimono color verde con hilos de oro que corrían de arriba a abajo como las raíces de un árbol, lanzando destellos bruñidos con cada paso que daba hizo una profunda reverencia sobre los tatamis.

— _Oyasumi_ (buenas noches)– su voz delicada pero imponente sonó como un eco en el salón – _Shite i Kokuyoseki no Kin, irasshaimase_. (Yo soy obsidiana de oro, un placer)

Nadie en todo el salón pudo evitar mirar a la mujer que había entrado. No había habido nunca una mujer tan hermosa en toda la región de Miyoshi (Kyoto durante el sengoku 1487) que "Obsidiana de Oro". Mucha gente pensaba que incluso no era humana. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana, su cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo y sus ojos tenían un sobrenatural color dorado, la gente llegaba a pensar que era una tenyou o un youkai, (Diosa y monstruo mitológico) que con solo mirarte capturaba tu alma.

Consiente, casi divertida de la impresión que causaba la mujer se acercó a la joven con el shamisen le dio un par de instrucciones, se puso de pie en medio del salón y sacó dos abanicos dorados y entonces hizo lo que en verdad capturaba las almas de las personas que la miraban.

 ** _Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo_**

 ** _Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa_**

 ** _Hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?_**

 _El sol carmesí difuminado, ha iluminado todo, ahora y en el pasado, ¿Lo que he imaginado dentro de este crepúsculo es más de lo que mis propias manos pueden lograr?_

Las canciones de Kin (oro) siempre eran melancólicas, llenas de un dejo de tristeza que te llenaba el alma al escucharla cantar, pero que no podías dejar de escuchar o ver. Además de tener una voz maravillosa Kin era una bailarina excelente y era un misterio como lo lograba no había ido nunca a ninguna de las academias de geishas como todas las demás hacían, de hecho casi nadie sabía de dónde había salido, un día solo había comprado una casa en las afueras de la cuidad y había empezado a presentarse en las casas de té, en realidad a nadie le parecía preocupar aquello, siempre que estuviera allí.

 ** _Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo_**

 ** _Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite_**

 ** _Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari mawari o nakushita to shite mo_**

 ** _Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_**

 _Por favor enséñame cómo vivir, un poco más sensible de lo que lo hago ahora ¿No me puedo equivocarme solo un poco? de esa manera, incluso si me lastimo y pierdo todo a mi alrededor esta canción de la verdad fluirá a través de mi corazón._

Ella bailaba haciendo girar sus abanicos con una habilidad imposible parecían ser parte de sus manos, en los 10 años que la mayor parte de la gente la conocía nunca se le había caído uno. Nunca ninguna geisha se había salvado de la vergüenza de no saber dominar sus abanicos y perderlos durante un baile, excepto Kin, ella los hacía girar mientras bailaba como si en realidad no les prestara atención, se convertían en flores doradas en sus manos, podía soltarlos y hacerlos flotar en el aire como plumas para capturarlos con gracia con la otra mano, podía incluso hacerlos caer graciosamente dentro de su inseparable marcara kitsune (animal mitológico) y la gente la envidiaba y la odiaba a partes iguales por ser tan buena, despertaba la admiración de los hombres y la envidia de las mujeres a donde quiera que iba.

 ** _Arasoi wa ada tsuzukun darou dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa_**

 ** _Gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo_**

 _Esta diferencia probablemente saldrá a la luz sobre lo que es más precioso, me he convertido en una rebelde, he pasado por alto incluso las suaves sonrisas de los extraños._

Las otras geishas le habían intentado hacer trastadas como se hacían unas a otras: esconder sus abanicos antes de una presentación, esconder su maquillaje, manchar sus kimonos con tinta. Habían fracasado cada vez que lo habían intentado. Ella siempre llevaba sus abanicos con ella, parecía nunca soltarlos, y no tenían idea de cómo se maquillaba, porque nunca llevaba sus instrumentos con ella, como todas las geishas hacían para retocarse, ella solo siempre estaba impoluta, ni siquiera olía a arroz como todas las geishas lo hacían, podía pasar horas enteras y sus ojos perfectamente delineados en rojo y su boca pequeña perfectamente carmesí, y la única de ellas que una vez se le había ocurrido manchar su kimono con tinta… había estado asustada por su vida por meses y nunca quiso reconocer porque.

Obsidiana siempre estaba sola, rodeada de los hombres más importantes de la región pero no tenía ninguna compañera o amiga. Los hombres más ricos e importantes le habían ofrecido contratos como dannas, pero ella siempre los había rechazado. Todas las demás geishas de la región pensaban que era estúpida, que estaba desperdiciando los mejores años de su carrera por vanidad o arrogancia, que cuando fuera mayor y su belleza se acabara se arrepentiría.

Eso habían dicho también 10 años atrás cuando había debutado, pero lo cierto era que ella seguía siendo igual de hermosa.

 ** _Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo itami mo itsuka kiete_**

 ** _Sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite_**

 ** _Sutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni itsuka wa tadoritsukeru_**

 ** _Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite_**

 _La eternidad sabe qué clase de oscuridad vive en mi y cuando el dolor se desvanecerá, de esa manera, me he de equivocar, veré siempre al día de ayer, a los castillos en el cielo ¿Cuando seré capaz de seguirlos? esta canción de la verdad será mi guía_

No era natural que ella fuera tan bella y tan exótica. La mitad de las geishas en realidad le tenían miedo, debía haber algo diabólico en una mujer que fuera tan bella, que pacto habría tenido que hacer para lograrlo, siempre perfecta, impecable, el detalle que todos amaban al mismo tiempo temían de ella era esa joya que tenía en la espalda. Parecía estar unida a su cuerpo si eso era posible. Era una especie de gema color negro, de aquellas piedras que eran muy comunes en el monte Fuji, pero extraña al mismo tiempo, parecía tener remolinos de oro dentro de ella que parecían a veces moverse como si tuvieran vida propia, iguales a su ojos, de pupilas doradas.

Pero Kin sabía todo esto que pensaban de ella, la mitad de las veces le divertía… la otra mitad la hacían sentir sola.

 ** _Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo itami mo itsuka kiete_**

 ** _Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_**

 _La eternidad sabe qué clase de oscuridad vive en mí y cuando el dolor se desvanecerá, esta canción de la verdad fluirá a través de mi corazón._

Ligeros resquicios de su poder psíquico la ayudaban siempre a saber lo que la gente a su alrededor pensaba de ella, mientras más cerca de la persona estuviera mejor podía escuchar su mente.

Si tan solo ellas supieran lo que ella era, entonces quizá si estarían mortalmente asustadas de ella. Si supieran que era un ser venido del espacio que había vivido en la tierra por más de cuatro mil años, que toda su apariencia era parte de ella misma. No tenía que usar maquillaje su piel siempre había sido así de prístina, su kimono era parte de su propio cuerpo y sus abanicos eran convocados de su gema.

Si un día dejara que algunas de esas jóvenes humanas se acercaran realmente a ella lo notarían y entonces tendría que irse de nuevo. Tenía siglos viajando por el mundo, buscando… no estaba segura de que.

Quizá o más cercano que podía llamar hogar estaba allí en Japón. Cuando había llegado hacia poco más de dos mil años había sentido una conexión con esta tierra, se había establecido cerca de sus volcanes, después de todo ella misma había sido formada cerca de un volcán en el planeta hogar.

Después los humanos habían empezado a llegar a la isla, había visto todos sus conflictos armados desde la distancia. Recordando la propia guerra de las gemas, tratando de recordar cuál había sido su papel en el. ¿Había estado del lado de los líderes o los rebeldes? ¿Había sido una pelea por la liberad o la tierra?

Pero no lograba recordar nada, algo le había hecho a su gema, podía sentirlo había algo dentro de su gema que no era normal para ella, había pasado años tratando de recordar lo que le habían hecho, quien se lo había hecho, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

 ** _Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite_**

 ** _Hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite_**

 _Ahora, por favor, puedo equivocarme, equivocarme un poco por favor, sólo un poco._

En algún momento se había cansado de estar recluida lejos de todo y había decidido usar todo ese conocimiento, que había adquirido de los humanos para tratar de mezclarse con ellos, para tener una vida más interesante. Ella era una guerrera después de todo y estaba cansada de vivir solo en la contemplación, tomó opción de tener una vida junto a los humanos como un desafío y estaba triunfando en el.

 ** _Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite_**

 _Esta canción de la verdad será mi guía._

La canción terminó con una preciosa ejecución de baile y los abanicos bailando solos en el aire para caer cerrados en sus manos, todos los presentes se quedaron patidifusos unos segundos, para luego explotar en ardorosos aplausos como siempre que ella bailaba y cantaba. Obsidiana hizo una reverencia elegante y llena de gracia y entonces hizo, lo que realmente la había llevado a ese lugar.

Escuchar.

En las casas de té, los grandes hombres del gobierno siempre se reunían y hablaban, siempre conversaban sobre los posibles planes de ataque a los rebeldes, sin ninguna restricción hablaban del: cómo, cuándo y dónde, convencidos que las mujeres y sirvientes presentes eran lo bastante ignorantes o estúpidos para entender de lo que hablaban y la mayoría de ellos en realidad lo eran, pero no ella. Los Ashikaga, los dirigentes actuales eran débiles y corruptos desde su punto de vista, estaban solo en el poder por que se mantenían del lado del emperador y sus feudos le eran fieles, pero ahora que los rebeldes se habían levantado en armas estaba segura que cualquier información que pudiera leer sus mentes les sería útil, lo escuchaba todo con una expresión calma y distraída, que la hacía parecer inocente.

A veces los pensamientos eran terribles, muchos de ellos estaban allí llevados solo por la ambición y la sed de sangre, no les importaba que vida tenían que tomar, al menos siempre pensaban justamente: quien debían traicionar, a quien debían matar para avanzar. Ella tomaría nota de los nombres, los lugares y discretamente haría llegar esa información a los rebeldes. Ni siquiera ellos sabían quién los estaba informando, era lo más seguro para ella, no es que temiera por su vida, solo un ejército sería capaz de hacerle frente, pero descubrir su fachada la haría inservible para la causa y le quitaría la oportunidad de seguir conviviendo con los humanos.

La noche pasó con el mismo ritmo de todas las noches, el sake y la comida siguieron sirviéndose hasta que todos estuvieron satisfechos y regresaron a casa, incluyéndola a ella.

Como siempre recibió su paga y salió de la casa de té. Era tarde por la noche pero evidentemente no tenía ninguna clase de temor, pobre del ladrón o asesino que quisiera asecharla. Caminó disfrutando de la tranquilidad de las calles vacías de la cuidad del cielo estrellado en su camino a casa, tratando de conectar los puntos de lo que había escuchado de los hombres del shogun, nadie pensaba en forma lineal, en un momento podían estar pensando en un nombre y al siguiente en un plato de tofu, en una pluma de ganso, en sexo, de nuevo en el mismo nombre.

— ¡Ustedes no quieres meterse conmigo! – dijo una voz femenina muy enojada.

Con la calle desierta como estaba, escuchar los gritos fue fácil. Kin regreso a su presente para ver delante de ella a tres hombres que tenían acorralada a una jovencita.

Su primer instinto fue llevar sus dos manos sobre su gema y convocar sus abanicos y avanzar para tratar de ayudarla, pero mientras caminaba varias cosas la detuvieron.

La joven mujer no estaba hablando en japonés, estaba gritando en ¿árabe? La palabra "Gaiyin" salió pronto de las bocas de aquellos sujetos, que atacaron con más violencia a la joven, pronto habían logrado sacarle el sencillo kimono a tirones, pero por fortuna ella no estaba desnuda detrás de él, vestía un extraño traje que parecía ser un nenúfar gigante, su piel color caramelo, demasiado obscura incluso para las campesinas de la región que pasaban todo el día bajo el sol y tenía un larguísimo cabello negro.

Lo que la mantuvo de pie a un par de metros de ellos es que la chica no lucía asustada, más bien estaba furiosa.

— ¡Bien, ustedes se lo buscaron! – dijo la chica y de la nada tenía un bo en sus manos y había cerrado sus ojos.

Después parecía que podía leer todos los movimientos de los hombres a su alrededor, cada vez que trataban alcanzarla recibían un fuerte golpe con el báculo, mientras se defendía los hombres empezaban a asustarse, seguro impresionados porque ni siquiera los estaba mirando. Dentro de dos minutos los tres estaban corriendo.

— ¡Vamos cobardes!, ¡Huyan! – dijo la chica abriendo sus ojos y sacándose el pelo que le había caído en el rostro – demonios… – dijo recogiendo los jirones del kimono – me gustaba este kimono, bastardos. Quizá debí hacerle caso a Hiroshi y no venir sola.

Y entonces la chica la volteó a ver. Fue el momento en que Kin se sintió tan sorprendida como toda la gente que la veía a ella por primer vez, aquella chica tenía unos ojos sorprendentes, negros pero con diferentes colores moviéndose en remolinos cristalinos, la joven también la observó con, seguro la misma expresión sorprendida que ella la miraba.

— Tú… — la geisha tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder hablar – ¿Estás bien?

— Sí – dijo la joven pasándose las manos, nerviosa por el pelo tratando de acomodarlo. — Hitoshi me dijo que pasabas por aquí siempre que regresabas a tu casa, no sabía si había estado esperando en balde.

— ¿Me esperabas a mí? – preguntó la geisha confundida. – no nos conocemos, así que, no veo que tendrías que tratar conmigo.

La joven avanzó más cerca de ella y Kin se apresuró a sostener firmemente sus abanicos.

— Te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo – le explico aquella chica de ojos misteriosos — he recorrido medio mundo sin encontrar a ninguna sana, pensé que era la única que quedaba.

— Hay muchas otras geishas en la cuidad – la interrumpió la geisha sintiéndose cada vez más incomoda y alerta — ¿Qué me hace tan especial?

— ¡No una geisha! – dijo con una amplia sonrisa — ¡Una gema!

La chica se puso solo a un par de pasos lejos de ella y giró medio cuerpo, en su espalda baja estaba una gema igual a la suya, pero en lugar de luces doradas estas eran purpuras, verdes y cobrizas

La bella geisha tuvo que recorrer los pasos que faltaban para alcanzar a esta chica que decía era una gema, apenas sostuvo su brazo lo supo. La piel de los humanos, era porosa, llena de fino bella, la de una gema era límpida y lisa, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro sin saberlo, habían pasado milenios y no había visto a ninguna gema.

— Pensé que era la última… — dijo la geisha mientras una lagrimas bajaban por sus mejilla, solo no podía controlarlas.

— Yo también – dijo la pequeña ninfa que había empezado a llorar también.

Pronto las dos chicas estaban abrazadas con emoción y llorando en medio de la calle.

.

.

.

.

.

Estuvieron toda la noche sentadas junto a un banco de piedra al lado del rio que atravesaba la cuidad. No sentir cansancio, hambre o sueño era una ventaja. Trataron de hablarse la una a la otra de lo que todos esos milenios habían vivido.

Mientras la Obsidiana de Oro había pasado los últimos dos milenios en esta isla que por mucho tiempo había estado poblada solo por los nativos de la isla. La Obsidiana Arcoiris había estado en Egipto donde la cultura había estado bullendo escandalosamente con todo mezcla de culturas, demasiada gente de diferentes culturas junta en un solo lugar solo había causado guerras y en algún punto se había cansado de los humanos y había emprendido en la búsqueda de otras gemas.

— Mi poder para ver hacia el futuro es tan limitado que la verdad es que estaba buscando a ciegas – dijo mientras un campesino caminaba a su trabajo cruzando por el puente – he pasado cerca de 500 años buscando y eres a la primera que encuentro.

— ¿Por qué no has buscando antes? – dijo sin querer un reproche, pero es que había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando que estaba sola en ese planeta, habría deseado saber que aunque lejos había más como ella

— Tenía miedo – admitió avergonzada, evitando su mirada – yo… soy una desatora. Ellas… me pusieron en un collar, pase allí mil años, me escondieron bajo tierra esperando que nadie me encontrara, así que pase mucho tiempo sin saber qué es lo que realmente había pasado con la rebelión.

— ¿Tú estabas con los rebeldes? – le preguntó.

— No – dijo con sinceridad – yo, no conocía las intenciones de Rose Quartz, no sabía eran buenas o malas. Pero sí conocía las intenciones de mi diamante… y no eran buenas, yo solo hui, pero no fui lo bastante rápida.

— Supongo que después de todo los rebeldes ganaron – dijo la geisha con tranquilidad – las colonias nuevas de gemas siempre destruían los planetas y este ha estado vivo todo este tiempo.

— ¿Tú no eras parte de las " _cristal gems_ "? – le pregunto la pequeña ninfa.

— No lo sé – dijo mirando el sol que empezaba a despuntar por el horizonte, pintando de color las casas que habían sido grises toda la noche, volviéndoles su color natural – recuerdo haber estado allí, recuerdo haber peleado, pero… — su mano subió por su cuello y alcanzó a rosar su gema – un día solo desperté y no había nadie más, estaba sola y por mucho que busque no encontré a ninguna otra gema. Puedo recordar la rebelión y a todos los diamantes, pero no recuerdo… — sacudió su cabeza y tomó la mano de la ninfa entre las suyas – pero supongo que no importa verdad. Estamos aquí y al parecer libres.

— ¡Sí! – dijo con una sonrisa extraña – y ahora somos dos, ¿Crees que en algún lugar haya más como nosotras?

— Tú eres la de los poderes psíquicos – le dijo bromista la hermosa geisha.

— ¡Tú también! – dijo adoptando su mismo buen humor

— ¡A quien le importa! – dijo apretando sus manos — al menos ya no estamos solas.

Fue esta vez la pequeña ninfa que no pudo detener sus lágrimas. Apretó un momento sus labios juntos, y al final decidió decirle la verdad

— Yo… quisiera poder decirte que puedo quedarme contigo, pero debo volver – dijo con tristeza – yo, estoy atada a mi collar.

— ¿Cómo?

— Es complicado de explicar – dijo incomoda, recordando cómo había pasado todo — pero si me alejo demasiado de mi collar, mi gema se romperá.

— ¿Quien tiene tu collar? – preguntó la geisha con preocupación.

— Solo es un muchacho – le explicó enseguida — me compró con un vendedor de chucherías para su novia, pero… robaron a su novia hace tres días, estoy intentando ayudarlo a encontrarla.

— Lamentablemente es bastante común que esas cosas pasen en esta región – reconoció la geisha había escuchado más historias de ese tipo de las que le gustaría conocer — más para las cosas de…

— Lo sé – la interrumpió — Creo que esas cosas pasan en todo el mundo.

— Por suerte, estas con la gema correcta – dijo la geisha con entusiasmo – justo con la que puede leer la mente de las personas y tengo una buena idea de donde puede estar.

Justo hacia un par de meses uno de aquellos visitantes de la casa de té le había hecho una propuesta que decía era de negocios, ir a su establecimiento a cantar, solo con escuchar los auténticos planes de ese hombre para ella rondando en su cabeza se había sentido asqueada, había estado regresando otras noches aunque nunca la había vuelto a abordar. Pero sabia donde encontrarlo.

— ¿Puedes regresar esta noche? – le preguntó a la pequeña ninfa.

— Lo intentare – dijo indecisa— si Hitoshi no se da cuenta de que me voy quizá podría volver.

— Reúnete conmigo de nuevo aquí cuando el sol caiga – la citó — creo que sé que puedo hacer.

— ¿En serio? – dijo entusiasta, la verdad no había esperado que la otra gema quisiera ayudarla.

— Me encontraste – dijo la hermosa geisha – no nos perderemos de nuevo.

La Obsidiana Arcoiris no pudo detenerse de abrazarla, había tenido miedo que al encontrar a la otra gema esta fuera hostil con ella, que no quisiera saber nada de otras gemas, se alegraba tanto de haberse equivocado. Las dos gemas se abrazaron con cariño antes de despedirse.

.

.

.

.

.

La joven geisha no lo tuvo realmente difícil, aquel hombre pasaba sus días enteros en las casas de té y restaurantes lujosos del pueblo. Acercase a algunas personas a escuchar si lo habían visto y entrar donde él estaba había sido pan comido. Con su mejor sonrisa le dijo que había reconsiderado su oferta, solo si le permitía que una hermana pequeña la acompañara, para sentirse más segura. Aquel hombre solo tuvo pensamientos perversos, sobre tener dos por el precio de una y aceptó encantado.

Así aquella noche se habían reunido ambas en el puente, Obsidiana Arcoíris había conseguido un kimono nuevo y a pesar de su tono de piel, no llamó la atención tanto como antes.

Al entrar en el lugar todo era tal y como Kin lo había imaginado. Se mantuvo junto con la Obsidiana Arcoíris detrás de las fusumas delgadas, los pensamientos de aquellas chicas hermosas y jóvenes que estaban allí sirviendo té, comportándose como en todas las demás casas de té que frecuentaba, eran tan fuertes que ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse para escuchar. Todas estaban asustadas. Sus pensamientos se escuchaban como una cascada constante: amenazas, golpes, deudas, lujuria. Los motivos por los que todas ellas estaban allí era diferentes, entre todos los murmullos escuchó a una que estaba con uno de los clientes asustada, estaba intacta, al ser virgen una mujer siempre valía más para este negocio, pero justo con el hombre con el que estaba en ese momento había alcanzado el precio.

— Kokuyoseki no Kin – la saludó el dueño del lugar con ánimo – me alegra mucho que este aquí, desde que anuncie su presencia mis invitados han estado esperando verla.

— El placer es mío – dijo con una leve inclinación — permítame presentarle a mi hermana pequeña, ella es Niji (arcoíris) – la pequeña ninfa imitó el saludo de la geisha – ella me ayudara con la música esta noche.

— Un arcoíris y el oro siempre deben ir juntos – dijo halagador — permítame llevarla a una sala especial para que se preparen.

— Muchas gracias.

La joven geisha avanzó del lado de la pequeña ninfa a la habitación donde tenían que "prepararse" el mismo lugar donde el hombre pensaba con intensidad y regocijo, las amagaría y las tendría encerradas hasta tener un buen postor.

Cuando el hombre volteó a verla con una sonrisa falsa, fue el mismo momento que ella lo acorraló contra una de las paredes de madera de la habitación poniendo un abanico afilado en su garganta.

— ¿Qué significa esto? – Exclamó el hombre que poco a poco iba poniéndose rojo de ira.

— Se lo que haces aquí – respondió geisha sin rodeos, apoyando el abanico firmemente en su cuello – eres repulsivo.

— No estoy haciendo nada – negó el hombre un poco alarmado por lo fuerte que esta mujer era en realidad, sintiendo el filo de los abanicos contra su piel.

— Solo tener a todas esas chicas afuera allí contra su voluntad – respondió la geisha clavando más fuerte su mano libre en la piel del brazo que sostenía del sucio tipo – ahora, tienes dos opciones. Uno, me entregas a la chica… ¿Cómo se llama Niji?

— Kobato – respondió la jovencita que había estado vigilando la puerta de la habitación.

— Me entregas a esa chica y nosotras nos vamos tranquilamente de aquí.

— O… — preguntó el hombre.

— Te corto el cuello – dijo apoyando el filo del abanico contra su cuello, un hilo de sangre ensució enseguida el borde filoso – quemamos todo el lugar e igual nos llevaremos a la chica.

— ¡No lograran salir de esta ciudad con vida! – exploto el hombre, frustrado por no tener la fuerza de mover aquella mujer de encima de él, — ¡No sabes con quien estas tratando!

— No te veo acusándonos si estas desangrándote en el suelo – lo amenazó mirando con sus fríos ojos dorados dentro de los de el hombre, dejando ver que hablaba completamente en serio – llama por ella, pero si piensas que puedes hacer algo tonto, solo recuerda lo buena que soy con estos abanicos.

La geisha dio un paso atrás y sacudió su abanico para librarse de la sangre. El hombre enseguida pegó un grito y un criado entro, le pidió que llamara a la chica, la jovencita asustada y temblando como una hoja entró al lugar.

— ¡Largo de aquí! – exigió con una mano en su cuello que se llenaba de sangre — ¡Si vuelvo a ver a alguno de ustedes…!

— Quiero el pago de la chica – dijo con frialdad la geisha sin dejarse intimidar por los gritos del hombre — la has tenido aquí trabajando y no le has dado nada ¿Verdad?

El hombre se limitó a buscarse entre la ropa y arrojar al aire una bolsa con monedas, la pequeña ninfa la tomó al vuelo.

— Fue un placer señor – dijo la geisha de forma burlona y empezó a salir del lugar con las otras dos chicas a su espalda. – Oyasumi nasai (buenas noches)

Todo había sido tan rápido que cuando las tres estaban frente a la casa del prometido de la jovencita secuestrada y los dos lloraban de alegría por estar juntos, parecía haber pasado todo solo en un pequeño instante.

— Quiero el collar – dijo la geisha interrumpiendo la feliz reunión, el tiempo corría en contra de todos – ella ha cumplido su parte del trato, te ha traído de regreso a tu novia.

La pareja se separó en ese momento, Kin pudo escuchar los pensamientos llenos de gratitud y alivio de la joven humana y los de aquel hombre humano también

— No juegues conmigo – los pensamientos del joven que iban a la deriva de las ventajas de poder ver el futuro – ves esto – dijo mostrándole la bolsa de monedas – si te doy esto, pueden recoger sus cosas e irse de este lugar. Si no te la doy, el hombre que tenía tu prometida, los encontrara y los matara a los dos.

El joven se puso pálido al escucharla, su joven novia le suplicó aceptar, los dos sabían que era verdad. Sin pensarlo demasiado buscó entre su ropa y le tendió el collar recibiendo las monedas a cambio, la geisha sonrió y se retiró de la casita con la joven ninfa a su lado.

— Eso fue… más simple de lo que pensé – dijo la ninfa con el collar en sus manos, la plata pesaba en su mano — aunque lo siento por las demás chicas.

— Avise a las autoridades de la cuidad mediante un mensaje – dijo mientras avanzaban con paso tranquilo al puerto de la cuidad — en un rato más seguro caerán en el lugar, ellas estarán bien.

— Y ahora ¿Que haremos? – dijo mientras miraba el collar vacio en sus manos, nunca había poseído su propio collar, podría mantenerse fuera de él el tiempo que quisiera siempre que no cayera en manos de nadie más. Era una extraña sensación de poder esa.

— Había estado pensando – se detuvo un momento para voltear a verla con una sonrisa, el rumor del mar y de los trabajadores del puerto que estaban allí mucho antes del amanecer, las alcanzaba – he estado escuchando que en China hay muchas leyendas de monstruos, se me había ocurrido que algunos de ellos quizá sean gemas corruptas.

— No estoy segura de querer ver gemas corruptas Kin. – dijo la pequeña ninfa, ver a una gema viva, pero sin ningún control de sus acciones, encerrada en una forma de vida sin conciencia, no era nada agradable.

— Yo tampoco – le explicó sin perder la esperanza — pero si hay gemas corruptas, existe la posibilidad que hayan también gemas sanas ¿No lo crees Niji?

— Pero… pensé que habías hecho tu vida aquí, que te gustaba este lugar.

Kin miró a la lejanía, la cuidad a esa hora de la noche estaba casi dormida, solo podías ver las sombras de las cosas por las farolas que estaban en toda la cuidad, de algunas de ellas el melancólico sonido de un shamisen moribundo era arrojado al viento. Amaba ese lugar, por diez años había sido un autentico hogar, había podido incluso tener un buen trato con algunos humanos y compartir algunas sonrisas, y había sido ciertamente divertido ver como los hombres humanos la miraban llenos de admiración y asombro cuando bailaba y cantaba.

Pero…

— Es el único lugar donde he sentido algo de cordialidad – dijo y la miró solo un poco sonrojada – pero ahora, juntas podríamos ser una verdadera familia y si encontramos a más, no me importa en realidad en qué lugar estaré.

La pequeña ninfa tomó su mano entonces con una amplia sonrisa. Ella sentía exactamente lo mismo.

— En ese caso… a China.

Kin atrajo a la pequeña ninfa y caminó con ella en la búsqueda de un nuevo hogar.

 ** _Fin_**

 _11 de febrero de 2016_

 _1:21 a.m._


End file.
